Many forms of seed drill are known.
Most involve a seed storage hopper and conduits therefrom whereby seeds are serially produced down to a seed deposition assembly usually associated with a ground trenching or cutting feature, (e.g. usually a plough or disc form) which is followed by a ground closing feature (e.g. a roller).